Runaway's For Love
by 198fun in da sun
Summary: Caleb decides he's not going to let age get in the way of him and emma it was stime they had their way and get to have the relationsship their ready for the grown up kind. so he shows up at her penthouse and asks her to runaway with him on a year long vacation what happens will she say yes?
1. Chapter 1

I rose out of bed slowly sweat begging to bead on my forehead. After fussing with my sheets I managed too free myself from its hold. Making my way over to the window I take a moment to examine the moonlight on my hand finally pulling the curtains apart letting the light fill my room. looking out into the city's skyline you notice hints of light on every building."God what time is it" I yawned walking back to my bed I went to sleep at five today to avoid Bertram's liver soufflé so it was either midnight or really early. "3:58" I said reading the time on my watch squinting because of the low lighting. I pulled my sheet up feeling a sudden draft on my exposed legs "wasn't it hot just a second ago" I wondered to myself. laying back down on my side I decided to talk myself back to sleep "ughh I don't want to go to school again, I just started my new line of kitty couture pj's" I said aloud. "don't worry you always find time for things you love" a voice in my head said "I know" I responded with pride. I sat in silence watching the curtains blow in the light breeze "when had I opened those?" I questioned searching my mind for the memory too tiered too think straight. suddenly a small furry dog was liking my face. "awe were did you come from little guy" I asked petting him; finally I could lucent dream again. "consider it a parting gift" a voice said "awe already" I said disappointedly "how did-"it began to say again " I guess I would have to wake up sooner or later. "god I missed you em" a voice said. "Who said that?" I yelled getting off my bed. " don't worry it's just me" the voice said suddenly I felt arms around my waist and a chiseled chin in between my neck and my shoulder. "it's been forever I've missed you" the boy said I could make out the voice now it sounded familiar. he kissed my cheek and hugged my waist tighter not tight enough to hurt but enough to make me release a breath of pleasure. Was this another one direction dream cause I was l-o-v-e loving it!. "me too...Caleb" I took a sudden breath why did I say Caleb wasn't this loui?. the figure shifted in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. "you know I would always come back for you right?" he asked I nodded. "because I love you Emma" he finished he leaned in his nose touching mine then he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back or I think I kissed properly I don't know I've never kissed before. " will you smile for me" he whispered quietly "I love your smile" he said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. Wow this dream was crazy romantic but why? it was probably the cries of ice and pain movie Rosie had made them watch ugh thank you Bryn. I smiled at him the emotion soon fading then I started to tear. "why are you crying" he asked alarmed " why can't you be real?" I cried " I could be" he said. I smiled but there was no way possi- " Emma time to get up" Jessie yelled from the hall I looked up "Who are you" I screeched at the person in front o me if I hadn't been sleeping then he was real and he was in my room. "Umm Emma hello it's me Jessie" Jessie responded walking off. "Whoa Emma it's me Caleb please calm down" he said calmly I looked closely at him squinting until he finally switched the lights on. "Caleb" I whisper yelled hugging him "this I s so much better than video chatting" I said bouncing up and down. " I know" he said playing with my hands I was thrilled to see him but how did he get in my room how long was he even here I furrowed my brow as I thought of the reality of this situation. " look Emma I know this is creepy" he said picking up on my puzzled expression. "yes its beyond creepy! why were you in my room at three am" I asked backing up only causing him to follow. " waiting for you to wake up" he replied. "how would you know when I would wake up?" I said stopping inches from the wall. " I didn't" he admitted I backed up more only to bump into the wall" Dam it!" I thought was he going to hurt me or something. " Caleb y-your creeping me out!" I yelled. "What do you want with me I begged sliding down the wall. "Em" he sighed picking me up romantic style and carried me to the bathroom where he started the shower. "Caleb?" I questioned wondering what he was doing "shh" he said pointing signaling that anyone could hear us. "Caleb what is going on why are you here" I said annoyed "this is beyond stalker creepy". "I came back for you Emma" he said starting to smile it wasn't a sick twisted smile it was an adorable smile. " I came back to be your boyfriend" he finished and leaned in for a kiss I allowed him to put his lips on mine. Knock Knock there was someone knocking at the bathroom door. "Emma are you okay?" Jessie asked concerned. Caleb looked into my eyes and begged me to stay home so I could spend the day with him. " uhh I'm fine just *vomit sound* a little under *vomit sound*the weather" I lied finally giving in. " where'd that come from?" she asked baffled. "oh was it Bertram's liver soufflé, yeah I told him-" I cut her off with another fake vomit causing Caleb to giggle into my neck. "well we'll be back from Katy Perry at 9;00 tonight, oh but I cant leave you here when you're so sick" she said with a hint of sadness. "oh don't worry rosies on her way" Emma sang " oh thank god I actually thought I had to stay" Jessie said relived "hahehe" she laughed nervously running off. Emma looked at Caleb who was smiling uncontrollably and kissed him only stopping when Jessie announced their departure. "good now where's diamond" Caleb said finally putting Emma down on her bed. "diamond" she asked confused " that white puppy you were petting earlier" he reminded her checking under her bed and in her huge walk in closet. "Oh no!, Jessie left the door open" Emma exclaimed pointing at her room door "then she must be down stairs then " Caleb said about to walk out. "wait" Emma said if Bertram's home and he thinks she sick then he's probably singing and cleaning but if he sees Caleb then he'll know she's lying and squeal faster then he eats his cheese!.

"Emma" Caleb said snapping her back to reality "Bertram's still here" she said to him " fine then you check down stairs and ill check up here" he said resolving the problem walking into zuri's room. Emma made her way down stairs and walked through the kitchen door bumping into exactly who she was trying to avoid. "I thought you were sick" he said disappointedly he had a cheese platter and a five season DVD of Worthington manner " I am sick of Jessie meeting celebrities asking for jobs" she exclaimed. "whatever" he said not even looking into the lie I think he bought it she thought. she checked behind the counter under the table for diamond finally having to move into the main room. "here doggy doggy" she said patting her knees checking under the coffee table and black grand piano "Emma stop talking to yourself" Bertram yelled lazily from the screening room. "there you are" she said finally spotting the pup on the terrace " oh your fur has the texture of silk" she smiled stroking her fur. oh yeah Caleb she thought making her way back up stairs. " Caleb" she whispered looking around her room for him "in here" his muffled voice said from her closet. he emerged covered in sparkles Emma couldn't help but laugh he looked adorable. "it's not funny my fro yo was gitterfied" he pouted holding up the treat someone might mistake it for pistachio ice cream the way the seafom green and turquoise glitter blend stuck to the treat as if it was glue. "I found diamond" she said in hope to cheer him up " great lets go then" he said walking over to her dresser and packing her jewelry delicately into her suitcase. She stood in awe at how carefully he handled them knowing how important they were to her. "Wait why are you packing my things!" she asked. No answer. "Caleb you need to answer me!" she said to him.

" were taking a vacation!" he said zipping up her bags when had he packed all her clothes? she said noticing her empty closet. "a long long vacation" he grunted putting the suitcases in the corner of her room. "how long" she questioned concerned since when does he want to take a vacation with her?. " A year then you decide if you want to stay" he explained, a year nobody takes a year long vacation. "what are you talking about?" she questioned sitting on his lap. he looked up and decided now or never. " look Em I've got it all planned out travel food living arrangements and so much more" he told her his plan. "are you asking me to run away? she said standing up " no I'm asking you to run away with me" he said as if it would make the proposal any less preposterous. she looked at diamond as if she could give her the right words to say she opened her mouth but remained speechless. " listen em" Caleb said reaching her door way turning to her and taking her wrist in his hand " don't decide now ok I'll be back at midnight for you think about your final answer then ok?" he said as she nuzzled his chest. "don't hate me" she cried into it " I could never do that" and with that he kissed her on the lips and proceeded to sneak out off the Ross penthouse.

I rose out of bed slowly sweat begging to bead on my forehead. After fussing with my sheets I managed too free myself from its hold. Making my way over to the window I take a moment to examine the moonlight on my hand finally pulling the curtains apart letting the light fill my room. looking out into the city's skyline you notice hints of light on every building."God what time is it" I yawned walking back to my bed I went to sleep at five today to avoid Bertram's liver soufflé so it was either midnight or really early. "3:58" I said reading the time on my watch squinting because of the low lighting. I pulled my sheet up feeling a sudden draft on my exposed legs "wasn't it hot just a second ago" I wondered to myself. laying back down on my side I decided to talk myself back to sleep "ughh I don't want to go to school again, I just started my new line of kitty couture pj's" I said aloud. "don't worry you always find time for things you love" a voice in my head said "I know" I responded with pride. I sat in silence watching the curtains blow in the light breeze "when had I opened those?" I questioned searching my mind for the memory too tiered too think straight. suddenly a small furry dog was liking my face. "awe were did you come from little guy" I asked petting him; finally I could lucent dream again. "consider it a parting gift" a voice said "awe already" I said disappointedly "how did-"it began to say again " I guess I would have to wake up sooner or later. "god I missed you em" a voice said. "Who said that?" I yelled getting off my bed. " don't worry it's just me" the voice said suddenly I felt arms around my waist and a chiseled chin in between my neck and my shoulder. "it's been forever I've missed you" the boy said I could make out the voice now it sounded familiar. he kissed my cheek and hugged my waist tighter not tight enough to hurt but enough to make me release a breath of pleasure. Was this another one direction dream cause I was l-o-v-e loving it!. "me too...Caleb" I took a sudden breath why did I say Caleb wasn't this loui?. the figure shifted in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. "you know I would always come back for you right?" he asked I nodded. "because I love you Emma" he finished he leaned in his nose touching mine then he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back or I think I kissed properly I don't know I've never kissed before. " will you smile for me" he whispered quietly "I love your smile" he said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. Wow this dream was crazy romantic but why? it was probably the cries of ice and pain movie Rosie had made them watch ugh thank you Bryn. I smiled at him the emotion soon fading then I started to tear. "why are you crying" he asked alarmed " why can't you be real?" I cried " I could be" he said. I smiled but there was no way possi- " Emma time to get up" Jessie yelled from the hall I looked up "Who are you" I screeched at the person in front o me if I hadn't been sleeping then he was real and he was in my room. "Umm Emma hello it's me Jessie" Jessie responded walking off. "Whoa Emma it's me Caleb please calm down" he said calmly I looked closely at him squinting until he finally switched the lights on. "Caleb" I whisper yelled hugging him "this I s so much better than video chatting" I said bouncing up and down. " I know" he said playing with my hands I was thrilled to see him but how did he get in my room how long was he even here I furrowed my brow as I thought of the reality of this situation. " look Emma I know this is creepy" he said picking up on my puzzled expression. "yes its beyond creepy! why were you in my room at three am" I asked backing up only causing him to follow. " waiting for you to wake up" he replied. "how would you know when I would wake up?" I said stopping inches from the wall. " I didn't" he admitted I backed up more only to bump into the wall" Dam it!" I thought was he going to hurt me or something. " Caleb y-your creeping me out!" I yelled. "What do you want with me I begged sliding down the wall. "Em" he sighed picking me up romantic style and carried me to the bathroom where he started the shower. "Caleb?" I questioned wondering what he was doing "shh" he said pointing signaling that anyone could hear us. "Caleb what is going on why are you here" I said annoyed "this is beyond stalker creepy". "I came back for you Emma" he said starting to smile it wasn't a sick twisted smile it was an adorable smile. " I came back to be your boyfriend" he finished and leaned in for a kiss I allowed him to put his lips on mine. Knock Knock there was someone knocking at the bathroom door. "Emma are you okay?" Jessie asked concerned. Caleb looked into my eyes and begged me to stay home so I could spend the day with him. " uhh I'm fine just *vomit sound* a little under *vomit sound*the weather" I lied finally giving in. " where'd that come from?" she asked baffled. "oh was it Bertram's liver soufflé, yeah I told him-" I cut her off with another fake vomit causing Caleb to giggle into my neck. "well we'll be back from Katy Perry at 9;00 tonight, oh but I cant leave you here when you're so sick" she said with a hint of sadness. "oh don't worry rosies on her way" Emma sang " oh thank god I actually thought I had to stay" Jessie said relived "hahehe" she laughed nervously running off. Emma looked at Caleb who was smiling uncontrollably and kissed him only stopping when Jessie announced their departure. "good now where's diamond" Caleb said finally putting Emma down on her bed. "diamond" she asked confused " that white puppy you were petting earlier" he reminded her checking under her bed and in her huge walk in closet. "Oh no!, Jessie left the door open" Emma exclaimed pointing at her room door "then she must be down stairs then " Caleb said about to walk out. "wait" Emma said if Bertram's home and he thinks she sick then he's probably singing and cleaning but if he sees Caleb then he'll know she's lying and squeal faster then he eats his cheese!.

"Emma" Caleb said snapping her back to reality "Bertram's still here" she said to him " fine then you check down stairs and ill check up here" he said resolving the problem walking into zuri's room. Emma made her way down stairs and walked through the kitchen door bumping into exactly who she was trying to avoid. "I thought you were sick" he said disappointedly he had a cheese platter and a five season DVD of Worthington manner " I am sick of Jessie meeting celebrities asking for jobs" she exclaimed. "whatever" he said not even looking into the lie I think he bought it she thought. she checked behind the counter under the table for diamond finally having to move into the main room. "here doggy doggy" she said patting her knees checking under the coffee table and black grand piano "Emma stop talking to yourself" Bertram yelled lazily from the screening room. "there you are" she said finally spotting the pup on the terrace " oh your fur has the texture of silk" she smiled stroking her fur. oh yeah Caleb she thought making her way back up stairs. " Caleb" she whispered looking around her room for him "in here" his muffled voice said from her closet. he emerged covered in sparkles Emma couldn't help but laugh he looked adorable. "it's not funny my fro yo was gitterfied" he pouted holding up the treat someone might mistake it for pistachio ice cream the way the seafom green and turquoise glitter blend stuck to the treat as if it was glue. "I found diamond" she said in hope to cheer him up " great lets go then" he said walking over to her dresser and packing her jewelry delicately into her suitcase. She stood in awe at how carefully he handled them knowing how important they were to her. "Wait why are you packing my things!" she asked. No answer. "Caleb you need to answer me!" she said to him.

" were taking a vacation!" he said zipping up her bags when had he packed all her clothes? she said noticing her empty closet. "a long long vacation" he grunted putting the suitcases in the corner of her room. "how long" she questioned concerned since when does he want to take a vacation with her?. " A year then you decide if you want to stay" he explained, a year nobody takes a year long vacation. "what are you talking about?" she questioned sitting on his lap. he looked up and decided now or never. " look Em I've got it all planned out travel food living arrangements and so much more" he told her his plan. "are you asking me to run away? she said standing up " no I'm asking you to run away with me" he said as if it would make the proposal any less preposterous. she looked at diamond as if she could give her the right words to say she opened her mouth but remained speechless. " listen em" Caleb said reaching her door way turning to her and taking her wrist in his hand " don't decide now ok I'll be back at midnight for you think about your final answer then ok?" he said as she nuzzled his chest. "don't hate me" she cried into it " I could never do that" and with that he kissed her on the lips and proceeded to sneak out off the Ross penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat on her bed tying her out grown blonde hair into a sleek ponytail. "Why would he ask me to do this he asking me to chose between him and my family" she said aloud it had been bugging her all night and she had five minutes to decide. I know that this is his way of showing he loves me but this is insane!. One I'm a cerleberties child someone's bound to notice the only real child of Morgan and Christina Ross she thought feeling guilt about being their only blood child. This is insane were fourteen we can't runaway we need our parents who's going to catch us when we fall or have problems with each other. Plus we're still young we have all these hormones that will cause petty drama that just might make us do something we regret. And what if we get this sense of maturity and start to act way older than we are and our relationship becomes so strong that we're ready for something were way too young for like marriage!. What if- her thoughts were interrupted.  
"Emma?" Caleb whispered walking into her room she sprang of her bead and ran into his embrace.

"Hey Emmy" he smiled hugging her back. She kept hugging only parting mid way to see his face. He leaned in for a kiss who knows what she was going to decide. " okay I have thought about it all day and..." Emma started Emma there is no av way your backing out speak now! She said to herself ( av= aurtoto vattali). " and what would we two barely teens be doing out there who would catch us when we fall in life" she finished bringing back up her thoughts from earlier. "I will always be there too catch you when you fall" he whispered romantically dancing with her across the room. " your on of life's many treasures your way to precious for anyone to even think if hurting you and if they do I won't let them" he said reassuring her kissing her lips. She looked blindly into the darkness but again she felt a random heat wave rush through her body "god what is up with this room?" She thought " Caleb I've thought it over and..." Suddenly she was falling forward luckily Caleb caught her she felt sick and for real this time " Caleb ..." She trailed of before passing out in his arms. He looked at her feeling her forehead it was burning up nothing a little medicine couldn't fix but she never gave her answer. It wasn't kidnapping she could have been about to say yes or no. " trust me em you'll love this I know you will" "okay bring it down!" He yelled two men appeared and started to bring her luggage down while he carried Emma down himself. Ok she will be up in a couple of minutes she only fainted so if we leave in the next 2 minutes she'll wake thinking we were long gone. He climbed into the backseat and laid Emma on him. In moments the car started up and they were off.

* * *

There was a humming sound like the one a car makes finally opening my eyes I adjusted to the light I saw the interior of a car before me catching a glimpse of the window tall trees brushed by we were moving at highway speed. I could feel something beneath my ear I turned my head to find i was laying on my side and caleb was beneath me. Was this what it would of been like if I went with Caleb? I looked up there were twos large not in a fat way men driving the car why were they here? I thought. I couldn't hear them there was a glass window that separated the front from the back. Slowly I rises not wanting to hurt Caleb. I knew this was real I passed out and he took me! , he took me with him he kidnapped me!. "Caleb!" I yelled hitting his chest his eyes shot open. "How could you!" I cried my family must be worried sick. " I just wanted you to-... I-I-" he stammered. " Caleb I am pissed off and sad you have five seconds to fix that!" I yelled at him climbing off of him. "Emma I really want you here just please give me a chance I promise you-" " it was my decision to make " I cried he pulled me in for a hug but I didn't hug back " truth is its not that I wanted you here I honestly needed you by my side" " should have thought that through!" I snapped back sliding as far away as possible from him. I was pissed anrgy furious at the same time pissed that he decided for me angry that I was defenseless and furious that I was going to say no but secretly wanted to go and now I'm mad at him for choosing exactly what I would've too little too late. I'd forgive him later but I'm just angry that this is exactly what I wanted but that's so stupid see hormones already starting problems.

"We're in Florida" he said to me attempting to hold my hand I found my self in his arms sobbing embarrassed that the men might think I was a brat. "They can't hear you Emmy" he said almost reading my mind " I didn't even get to say goodbye Caleb" I said in a shaky voice. " sweetie I'm sorry I honestly should have considered it" he said rubbing my stomach it was weird by for some reason calming me down a lot I mean I wasn't even crying anymore. I sat up and went straight for a kiss and then released " this is actually what I wanted I was just a little stubborn" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight embrace he hugged me back. " promise you'll always hug me back because if you don't I'll feel as if you were really pissed and Hated me" I sighed "I'll hug back if you promise to kiss back" he replied I laughed into his chest I really like my face buried into his chest for some reason.

"So what's the first stop?"


End file.
